


Lure

by DabsofKiwi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair Smut, F/M, King Alistair, Sexy Alistair (Dragon Age), Warden Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabsofKiwi/pseuds/DabsofKiwi
Summary: “Have you bedded many women since our time together, Alistair?”





	Lure

A/N: Quick little blurb that will turn into more of a story later. I've been up got like... 20 hours so it's probably shit. I'll edit again in the morning. But still posting because... I've already filled all this stuff out. :p  
_______

 

“Have you bedded many women since our time together, Alistair?”

The man in question turned on his heel to see the woman who had spoken. She was seated in one of the elegantly embroidered chairs, lit only by the roaring fire. She was dressed in strips of cloth similar to the Kokari wild’s dress she had worn on their travels through Ferelden, during the Blight. The absence of mage robes you’d find in the circle reminded him harshly that she was an Apostate. Something that even after all the time still left a bad taste in his mouth.  
Shaking his head, he silently cursed his Templar training for that. 

She was beautiful. She always had been. Her golden eyes mischievous, mirroring perfectly the grin tugging at her shapely lips. 

Alistair cocked his eyebrow and smirked over at her.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” It was almost as if he was wiggling a finger at her, a lilt of humor in his words.

“Tis’ why I asked the question, Warden.” Her tone fell icy, and her eyes narrowed. 

Sighing Alistair turned back to what he was doing and shrugged the shoulder and chest armor to the floor.  
It’s been ten years…” He muttered to himself before pulling the worn undershirt up and over his head. He felt his muscles ripple in movement. A bruise on his side was inevitable. 

Morrigan’s eye widened as she witnessed a glitter of sweat across the expanse of his muscled back illuminated by the low light of the fireplace. She felt the disdain die in her throat. 

“As I recall…” She rose to her feet and sauntered towards the disrobing man. Her partially gloved fingers slide gracefully across the smooth band of his trousers, before hooking into a loop in the fabric. “You were quite… Well endowed.” With the drawl of her words she pulled his hips towards her. 

The blond man snatched her hand from his waist and spun her around swiftly. Both hands were within his firm grasp- pinned behind and flat against her back. He worked quickly, a stray strip of leather normally fashioned to his armor now looped in an elaborate knot around her thin wrists.  
As he pulled the hide tight, the warmth of his breath curled against the shell of her ear. She felt as if a shock of electricity shot through her.  
“As I recall…” His voice much lower now. A husky bite to it was he nipped the sensitive skin behind her ear with his teeth. “You didn’t mind.”

A high moan emitted from her throat, betraying her. She choked out a chuckled, “Not one bit..”

“Good.” His fingers combed through tresses of raven hair before pulling tight and lifting her off the ground just enough to kick the legs out from under her- and sending the dreaded witch of the wilds crashing down to her knees unceremoniously. 

Alistair stepped around her. The rough calluses of his hands clashing terribly with the impeccably soft skin of her cheek. 

She opened her mouth in protest but felt the argument dry up in her throat as soon as his heavy cloth pants and leather accoutrements fell to the floor with an audible thud. 

“Oh. Wow.” Her eyes hungrily passed over him. His member standing at full attention. A drop of precum glistening in the light. She tugged weakly at her bindings before scooting forward on her knees. 

“Shall I service you... Your Majesty?” Her tone, coy. Her eyes shimmering- begging to be challenged. As soon as the words met his ears he gripped her hair hard, forcing her head back.  
He spit into his palm before pulling at his pulsing member. A glaze fell over his darkened eyes and he spit at her and forced her neck forward- the head of his cock flush against the full of her smirking lips. 

“Don’t you ever shut up?” The only sound that left her then was a hum as she swallowed around his cock.


End file.
